Changes
by Rin asa uchiha
Summary: What happens to Harry after the incident in the park? Read and find out! I do not own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to the Author!

A.N. WARNING MAY BE DLIGHT RAPE! but it kinda ends with someone almost getting bit!

~Rin Asa Uchiha

It's another day at the Dursleys, another day of being yelled at by his aunt and uncle, another day of listening to Dudley whinning and crying. Another 'normal' day of my life at number four.

I wish I could just stay at Hogwarts. Never having to return to this...hell. Hermione and Ron haven't sent me an Owl all summer, Only Sirius has, but I havent heard from him in a while. Slowly pushing the swing I was on, I feel a small tear leave my eye.I lift my hand and quickly wipe it away. "What's wrong, you ninny. Miss your boyfriend," Dudley snarls. "What was his name... Oh yea! Cedric was it?"Dudley and his friends laugh. I hate them. Hate them so much. Dudley moves forward and grabs my shirt. "To bad he's not here to protect you."

No duh. He's dead. It's all my fault he's dead. I should have died, not Cedric.

Cho's crying face flashed in my mind. She must have truly loved him. "Well, Potter! if you like guys...why don't you play with us." Dudley whrispers into my ear. Suddenly, I feel hands all over me. Trying to get my clothes off of my body. W-wait a moment. "WHAT THE HELL!" I shout, fighting the hands that pull at my clothes. "LET GO! YOU BLOODY FUCKERS!"

They hold me down. Finally getting my shirt off of my body. No! Please no! Someone! Help me! Dudley grabs my hair and pulls my head back roughly. Slowly, he licks my neck, starting at my coller bone going all the way to my jaw. One of his friends takes my nipple into his mouth, while the others seizes other part of my torso. Licking, biting, and sucking where ever they can grab onto. Dudley grabs my face and force me to look at him. "Such an ugly slut." He chrushes his lips to mine, forcing his tounge into my mouth. I feel his hands unbutton my pants. NO!

Suddenly there was growling. Dudley and his friends get up and off of me. Looking, I see a big black dog walking toward me. When Dudley and friends did move any futher from me the dog pounces at one of them, baring his teeth.

"RUN!" They all shouted. Turning and running away, Dudley shouts, "I ain't done with you, Potter!" Then, they were out of sight. The big black dog walks towards me. He nuzzles my cheek. "Sirius." I feel tears run frealy down my cheek, as I rub my cheek against Sirius's fuzzy head. "Thank you." I whisper before blacking out.

I'm so sorry about my story "Lavi and the Noah" I am not going to continue it or will let any one adopt it from here on out. It is a failure. I have messed most of the chapters up with the grammer and spelling, but I am moving on from that story now. It's and new year and a new time, I have grown since then. Also, this author is FINALLY read the Harry Potter seires for the very first time, so there are going to be aome fanfictoin's on that now. Please review. should I continue in this story? Do you wish to figure out what happens to Harry? Then ya gotta tell me how you like it or hate it, but please be nice!

PS. I'm sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes!

~Rin Asa Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

Harry P.O.V

It's cold. Cold and dark. What happened? Where was I? Where am I now? Someone answer me. Please. "Harry." That vocie. It sounds... so warm. "Harry! y-you... up." What. I... can't hear you. "... Wake." Why is it getting warmer. "...Wake uo...now." Listen closer Potter. "Harry! Y-you have to wake up. W-we're here for you now." Is..Is that... Remus? "Harry. We love you. Please! Please wake up!" Hermione. "Mate, I... I-I...Ugh! Just move a finger or something!" Ron begged. "If you can us... Harry. Just squeeze my hand.: Sirius. "Ah! Harry! My boy! Remember! We're here. So take your time waking up fully! Okay? We love you." More warmth. Thank you... you guys. I-I love you too.

Sirius P.O.V. ~Flashback~

After I made sure the coast was clear I brought Harry to my place and Remus was there making a late dinner when he saw me with a almost naked Harry droped the plate he was holding. "Oh my gosh! Harry! What's wrong with him, Sirius~" I countined walking up to my room. I place him under the covers and walk back to the hallway, where Remus was waiting for me. "Sirius!" I gave him a quike kiss before going back to the kitchen. I went to the floo system, before Remus cought me. "Where are you going?" Looking him in the eyes, I sighed. I bring him close and told him everything that happened. He cried on my shoulder. Shaking. "Iwas going to get his friends." Nodding. He walks pass me, towards the fire. "I'll do it. I'll tell them. You stay with him."

When he came back, Heromine and Ron. I told them to sit down and quickly explained what happened. Heromine cried into Ron's clothes. Ron looked ready to kill someone. Standing, I motion them to follow me up to the room Harry's in.

Sirius P.O.V. ~Flashbacl end~

Remus P.O.V.

I watch as Sirius climbs into the bed with Harry. I crawled in on the other side of Harry and we held him together. Heromine and Ron had gon back to the borrow a low time ago. Leaving as to be Harry alone. His skin ice cold. When Sirius brought Harry home. My whole world just crashed down onto me.


End file.
